Neko Sensei
by charaqueen37
Summary: It's been five years since Ikuto left Japan. Amu has Tadase all to herself, but nothing is the same. But a surprise substitute teacher has turned her world upside-down!
1. Prologue

Komarii: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!

But if I did then I'd own Ikuto…*evil thoughts*

Prologue

"Hurry and grow up already." Ikuto said while pushing Amu backwards slightly. He then turned around and started to walk off. Amu could only stand and stare as Ikuto walked down the street into his new life. She thought she should be crying. No, she knew she should be crying. But she in such an utter state of shock that it didn't fully register that he wasn't coming back this time.

Tadase started talking and she thought that it was directed to her but she never heard a sound. She was going to miss Ikuto. His soulful eyes, his protectiveness, and his loyalty to a person he cared about, to go so far as to even put himself in more danger for that person. She would even miss his teasing and his perverted side!

Something touched her cheek causing her to blush involuntarily. She looked over at Tadase to find his face closer then she remembered. "I-I love you A-Amu." He stuttered. _He must have kissed my cheek _she realized._ And he just said he loves me! But...why am I not as happy as I thought I would be? _She smiled at him to make him feel better even though on the inside she was completely confused. "Well, let's go home. Do you want me to walk you home, Amu?" Tadase offered. "No thanks, I know my way back from here." Tadase smiled and walked off.

"Did you hear that, Amu! He loves you!" Su said excitedly. "Yay for Amu, yay!" Ran said cheering as usual. But Miki stayed silent. "Yeah he did, didn't he?" Amu said half-heartedly. "What's wrong, Amu? You should be rejoicing; he loves you back!" Ran asked.

"But that's just my problem Ran. He loves me but…. I don't know if I love him anymore. All I can think about is Ikuto!" Amu said, putting her head in her hands as she started to cry. "I-I-I just d-don't understand any m-more!" she chocked out between sobs. "Who d-do I love? I hate l-l-love. I H-HATE IT!" she screamed.

Her head popped up as she heard something drop. Then she spotted a blue egg on the ground. "No!" Amu said as she knelt to the ground. She picked up the little blue egg and saw the spades encircling it. "M-Miki! Come out!" She said shaking the egg. "This isn't f-funny! It's n-not the time to be making jokes! MIKI!" she shouted to no one in particular. And she knelt there for who knows how long just sobbing over the loss of her chara, over the loss of Ikuto, no, she could even think his name, over the loss of _him_, and over the turmoil in her own heart.


	2. Music Class

**Komarii: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Ikuto: Well duh!**

Chapter 1

"Amu-chi! Amu-chi! Amu-chi wake up we're going to be late for my first day of high school!" Amu woke up to find a panicking Yaya staring her in the face. Amu yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm up, I'm up! Calm down and tell me what time it is." While shoving her phone in Amu's face Yaya shouted, "It's already 7:45!" There was a moment of silence as the two girls glanced at each other. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu screamed as she ran around her room getting ready. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Yaya?" "I'm sorry! It's not my fault though, I just got here!" Yaya said trying to stay out of the raving girl's way.

Amu and Yaya mad-dashed down the street to the High school. "So much for my relaxing first day." Yaya complained. "Oh be quiet and run!" Amu growled. The two friends ran through the doors of the school. Amu pointed to a brown door with the words "Sun Class" printed on it in orange. "This is your class room Yaya. See you at lunch!" Amu said waving good-bye to the girl. "Bye Amu-chi!" Yaya said smiling.

She ran down the hall and checked her cell phone. It was 7:55. _Crap!_ She thought to herself. _This is going to be close. _"Yes, made it!" Amu panted as she sprinted through the class room's doors. "Hey Amu! Wake up late again?" Nagihiko said. Amu gave the boy a quick glare as she walked to her seat. Tadase gave Amu a sympathetic smile as she sat down. Rima gave Amu a quick glance before she was swallowed up by the mass of boy always surrounding her.

Seeing all of them made her start to remember what it was like five years ago, when she was a Joker, a Guardian, when everything made sense. She smiled to herself as she remembered all the good times. Then she got to _him_. She tried to think of the good times but she kept remembering the amusement park, the day he left. Tears came to her eyes. She tried to wipe them away as quickly as possible, but Tadase had already seen them. "What's wrong Amu-chan?" Tadase said with puppy dog eyes. Amu looked away as the tears started flowing.

That was also the same day that Tadase told her he loved her. She tried to like him back, but as time went on all she could think about was _him_. _He_ filled up all her heart, _he_ stole all her love. And then _he_ left with it.

She felt Tadase's hand rubbing her back. She hated herself for not telling him about her true feelings, for dating a guy she didn't love anymore. She couldn't help thinking if she ever _really_ loved him not just the shine and the sparkles him emitted.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" A loud female voice boomed, breaking Amu's train-of-thought. She noticed a lady, about sixty, standing at the front of the class room. "I WILL BE YOUR HOME ROOM TEACHER THIS YEAR." _Is she always this loud?_ Amu thought as she wiped her eyes. "YOU WILL JUST CALL ME SENSEI." After doing role-call she started reading off the morning news. "SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST DAY YOU AREN'T GOING TO HAVE ANY 'CLASSES'. BUT SINCE YOU ARE SECOND YEARS YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE YOUR 'SPECIAL CLASSES'." She took a breath. "AND AS SOME OF YOU MANY ALREADY KNOW FROM OLDER SIBLINGS, THIS YEAR YOU WILL HAVE MUSIC AND GYM EVERYDAY. YOU HAVE SOME FREE-TIME UNTIL YOUR NEXT CLASS WHICH IS MUSIC." She walked to her desk and sat down.

_Yes! No homework!_ Amu thought grinning like a mad man. "Somebody looks happier." Tadase said smiling at her. Amu shook her head yes. "It was nice of them to let us only have two classes." Tadase said trying to stay on a happy topic. Amu hung her head. Tadase tried to think of what he said. Not being able to think of what it was he just asked her, "What's wrong now?" Amu looked over at the blond boy and sighed. "The two classes they decided to make us have every day are my worst classes." "Well, why don't you ask Miki and Ran for some help." Tadase said. Then realizing who he had mentioned apologized over and over for his mistake. But it was too late; Amu was already lost in her thoughts.

She missed Miki. After _he_ left she turned into an egg and hasn't come out since. She asked the Guardians but none of they knew why only Miki had turned into an egg but had no **X **on her egg. Su and Ran stayed out of their eggs, but they saw the pain they caused by making her be remember Miki and _him_. So they went back into their eggs voluntarily. The three charas have been just eggs ever since.

The bell woke Amu up from her thoughts. The class got out of their seats and started off to the music room. Tadase mouthed a "sorry" to Amu as they walked down the hallway. Tadase held the music room's door open as everyone entered. _Still trying to be a prince, Tadase? Oh, good thing I thought that or I would have gotten the "I'm a KING!" lecture._ She took a seat in the back hoping everyone else would hide her. Tadase sat down next to Amu at about the same time as the principal walked in.

"Just so you know Akira Sensei has been hospitalized and she may be out for awhile so you will have a substitute." The class cheered. "Now, now, show some respect for your old teacher. Your new teacher is quite a bit younger. Would you please come in and introduce yourself Mr. Tsukiyomi?" Amu looked up in shock. _No, it couldn't...it couldn't be _him_! _She looked over at Tadase to find him in the same state of shock as herself. "Well, of course I am the teacher after all." A deep voice said. The whole class looked at the door to find a tall man with dark blue hair and a violin case on his back walk in. He stood at the front of the class room and looked straight at Amu and said with that sly grin of his,

"**My name in Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and I will be your new music teacher for this year."**


	3. Music Class 2

**Komarii: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! You people should know this by now….. Please Review! d(^.\\\)b**

Chapter 2

Amu's heart was on overload. Her stomach had moved up to her mouth. Everyone was whispering to their friends. "Can you believe how hot the new teacher is?" "How old is he? He can't be more then twenty-five!" "Oh my god! This is so awesome and we get to have this class every day too!" Amu looked over at Tadase to see what his reaction was now. "That bastard! Who does he think he is? Just coming back on a whim and teaching music. What does he know about music?" Amu was shocked. Tadase NEVER cussed. But she noticed a flaw in his reasoning.

"Um… Tadase?" Amu ventured. "Oh, what is it, Amu? I apologize for my language." Tadase smiled his best sparkle smile. "Well…um… He knows quite a lot about music. He can play the violin and he went away to go play in an orchestra. Also, he doesn't need a teaching degree to be a substitute." She whispered. She could feel the anger radiating off of Tadase. She still saw his sparkle smile, but his eyes were blazing.

"Hinamori-san and Hotori-san! If you two are done with your little conversation we would like to get started." The principal interrupted before Tadase could explode. "Now, class, do any of you have a question for Mr. Tsukiyomi?" All the girls (except for Amu) raised their hands. "Yes, you," Ikuto said pointing to a red-haired girl with glasses, "Tell me your name and what your question is." The girl blushed slightly. "My n-name is Ainuko Miya a-and my question is…" the girl took a deep breath, "Do you h-have a g-girlfriend, Sensei?"

All the girls sat on the edges of their seats (including Amu this time). "How exactly is this related?" Ikuto asked fidgeting slightly. "Just answer the question!" The principal demanded. A mischievous look crossed his face. With a slight chuckle he answered, "No, ladies, I'm completely single." All the girls cheered and the boys got depressed. While everyone was distracted, Ikuto slipped a wink at Amu. The girl turned as pink as her hair. Tadase didn't notice the wink, but saw Amu's face. "What did he do to you?" Tadase said, getting inches away from her face. "Uh….um…..h-he didn't….d-do...um..." Amu stuttered.

"Hey! No PDA in school you two!" Nagihiko joked. "Aww! Amu-chan is soo lucky! She get to date such a handsome guy!" some girl said sadly. "Wait…what?" Ikuto said, taken back. The whole class went silent. "Oh, what's wrong Mr. Tsukiyomi?" The principal asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Oh! U-um…" Ikuto tried to think of something to cover up his mistake, "I was just surprised that there were relationships in this class."

"Oh, ha-ha!" the principal chuckled, "There are going to be relationships in all these classes. This is high school you know." The class started to laugh, breaking the awkwardness in the air into little pieces. After a few more questions, the bell for the next class rang. "You guys can pick any room you want to go to as long as there is an adult in that room." The principal waved the class off. "Oh wait, I want to speak to one of the students privately." Ikuto said, the mischievous expression coming back. "Oh who is it?" the principal asked. All the female student halted, waiting to hear him say their name. "I believe her name was…" At hearing him say "her" they were all on their toes. "Hinamori-san?"

The girls faces fell as the dragged their feet out of the music room. Amu pushed her way against the flow of people. She was shoved by a few of the jealous female students and glared at by others. Tadase grabbed her arm right before she could get into the room.

"I don't trust him Amu. I _really_ don't want you being alone with him, especially since he can lock the door." She shrugged him off. "Really Tadase, I expected more from you. You act like he's a horney, old pervert!" "And you act like he isn't…." Amu had to agree with him on that one. After a moment of thought she said, "I'll be fine." She kissed him on the cheek. Tadase blushed a deep red and waved good-bye to her. He walked down the hallway to be met by Nagi.

She waved at the empty hallway, contemplating what she was about to do and the she would be alone with _him_. _But he's my teacher! He wouldn't try anything on school grounds_ she thought to try to comfort herself. But even she knew that was a flat out lie. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she took a deep breath and opened the door, slowly closing it behind her.


	4. Music Class 3

Komarii: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

Yoru: Just get on with the story-nya!

Chapter 3

"Ikuto! What the hell are you doing here?" Amu exploded as soon as the door was closed. "No-no, that's Tsukiyomi Sensei to you missy." Ikuto teased. Amu rolled her eyes saying, "Like I'll ever acknowledge _you_ as my teacher. What are you doing here anyways? Did the orchestra kick you out for sexual harassment?"

Ikuto faked an insulted face. "Me? Sexually harass anyone? I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing." He said getting closer to Amu. "I could accuse you of it right now. I am your student _Sensei _after all." Amu looked up at him. Amu had grown a lot since she had last seen Ikuto, but the boy standing in front of her was a lot taller then she remembered.

"Would you stop growing…?" Amu muttered under her breath. "What was that kitten?" Ikuto asked getting closer. Amu chuckled. "If anyone should be called 'kitten' here, it's you." Ikuto smiled sadly, "You remember Yoru, do you?" Amu's face fell. She didn't like the way he had phrased that.

"Ikuto," Amu began, "Is Yoru alright?" Ikuto took a deep breath. "Well, it depends what you call alright…" Putting a hand in his pocket he pulled out a black egg with little cat faces encircling it.

Amu was shocked speechless. "Do you remember the day I left to join the orchestra? The next day I was thinking about home and… you… when suddenly Yoru went back into his egg. I thought I had reached my dream so maybe he was going to go back inside me, but the egg just sat there. I went to go look it over and I was even more confused. The egg didn't have the big black **X** on it; Yoru had just gone back in the egg."

Ikuto looked up at Amu to see tears streaming down her eyes. "It h-happened to y-you t-too, huh?" Amu whispered choking back sobs. Ikuto's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Ikuto asked pushing Amu roughly against the wall. Amu wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed harder. "Amu, please tell me what you mean?" Ikuto begged looking down at the pink haired girl. Amu just shook her head and cried. The tears wouldn't stop coming after being held back for five long years. As flashbacks filled her mind, her legs gave out.

Ikuto grabbed Amu quickly when he saw her slump against the floor. He tried to lift her up off the floor, only to be pulled back down by her. "Just s-st-stay here wi-with me." Amu said, pulling Ikuto closer to her body. She had forgotten what his heartbeat had sounded like after five years. She had forgotten his musky smell, the felling of his broad chest against her. She felt ashamed. How could she have forgotten the man the she had fallen in love with?

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him right on top of her then she whispered in his ear, "You have no idea how much I missed you." Her tears still flowing ran down his neck as she cried there. Then he sighed.

"I can't believe I had forgotten this feeling." Ikuto said with regret. "W-what?" Amu stuttered, the tears finally stopping. "I had forgotten the feeling of holding you in my arms, the feeling of having you all to myself." Ikuto pulled back slightly and put his forehead on Amu's. "And trust me I have an idea of how much you missed me."

Amu's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And one more thing, there is absolutely NO way that I'm going to let Tadase have you with out a fight." Ikuto said in a low voice as he planted kisses along her neck. He stood up and pulled Amu up with him. "Now get to class kitten." He teased shooing her out the door. As soon as she exited he closed and locked the door.

And so Amu walked down the hall to her homeroom, her face a deep red, shocked, her heart torn in half, and most of all extremely happy.


	5. Surprise,Surprise!

**Komarii: Sorry I haven't written in FOREVER. I had writer's block and school was being a pain in the butt. So if you've been waiting forever to see what happens next I'm sorry and hopefully I can put some chapters up sooner this time. Oh, and I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! ^.^ **

**Amu: Review please!**

Chapter 4

Amu ran out of her school as soon as the last bell rang. She heard Tadase shouting for her as she sprinted down the side walk. She couldn't face him right now, probably not for awhile. The rest of her day had been torture. He kept complaining about Ikuto and asking her what had happened in the music room. But she knew she couldn't tell him because it would give away her secret.

Ikuto's arrival had caused quite a disturbance in the school; especially for the current Guardians, who were the old guardians except that Nagihiko was the Joker for Amu. None of them could believe he was back. He had practically disappeared out of their lives for five years! As for the rest of the school Ikuto was the first male teacher the school had in a LONG time. And it didn't help that Ikuto wasn't even 25 years old.

Amu saw a bench and breathed a sigh of relief. She plopped down and then it hit her. Tadase had a Guardians meeting after school today so there was no way he could've followed her. She smacked her forehead and groaned. _Idiot! How could I have forgotten? I mean come on I used to be a Guardian. _Amu sighed and hung her head in her hands. Nothing was going her way today and everything seemed to remind her of the past.

Suddenly something flew in front of her face. "Amu, Amu! Come quickly!" Something yelled. She looked up to see Ran flying inches away from her face. "GAAAAHHHH!" Amu screamed. "What are you doing outside your egg?" Ran looked down and said, "I know we remind you of Miki and we're sorry about that but that's not important right now. You just need to come home NOW!"

Then Ran flew away, looking back now and then to see if Amu was following. Amu rolled her eyes. _What do I have to lose by following her anyways?_ She slowly got up and started to follow Ran home.

"Welcome home Amu!" Her parents said when she opened then door. "We have a snack fo-""Okay bye guys. I'll be upstairs if you need me!" Amu said running past her parents up the stairs, two at a time. She closed her door hoping not to hear everyone's signature line about her, but she was a second too late and she heard the, "So cool and spicy!" from the hall.

She sighed and looked around for her little pink friend. "Ran! Where are you!" Amu shouted. "Amu! Amu! Over here-desu!" She heard Su say. _Su is out of her egg, too? _She walked over to her desk and saw Su and Ran around the little blue egg. "Did you guys just bring me here to remind me about Miki?" Amu asked grumpily. She wouldn't have been surprised the way her day had been turning out.

"Just stop complaining and watch!" Ran said angrily. Amu was shocked. She didn't think Ran could ever get angry! So she stopped talking and watched her egg. Suddenly, she saw what they were talking about. The egg moved! Amu crouched down right next to the egg wide eyed, and asked "Miki, Miki! Can you hear me?" The egg shook even more once it heard Amu's voice. Then a crack appeared in the egg. Everyone smiled and started cheering, "Miki! Miki! Miki! Come on you can do it!" Then she came out.

"Hi Amu!" Miki said as if it was just any normal day. Amu couldn't contain herself anymore; she grabbed all of her charas, hugged them and cried. When she finally calmed down, she set her charas down on the desk and looked at them like they were the best things in the world. But something still didn't make sense. "Miki, why did you go back in your egg and why did you choose to come back out now?" She asked confused.

Miki just smiled at her and said, "That's something that you're going to have to figure out for yourself." Amu just looked at her wide eye and stunned speechless. Even the other charas didn't know why only Miki went back into her egg. So Su asked, "Amu, did anything different happen today-desu?" Amu thought for a second. "Well, Ikuto is my substitute music teacher, but besides that nothing I can think of."

"WHAT?" Ran and Miki screamed in unison. "What do you mean? Do you think that had something to do with it?" Amu asked, clueless to her charas' idea. Both of the charas hung their heads, they couldn't believe that Amu was so dense! Couldn't she connect the dots?

Amu's mother's voice broke their train of thought. "Amu-chan! Tadase-kun is here to see you!" As soon as the statement clicked in Amu's mind she was enveloped in a wave of panic. _I can't face Tadase now! Why did he have to come here now! _Amu looked around for a way to escape. There was no way out of her room except for the door. _Well… I guess I could use the balcony. But I'm on the third floor! _"You can go up to her room Tadase." She heard her mother say. _Oh no! He's coming up here! _

Amu ran out to the balcony and looked down to judge the distance. As soon as she looked down she felt dizzy. Slumping down on the floor, she gave up hope. There was now way she could jump down that far. She could barely look down that far! Then she heard a voice from the ground say, "Amu jump!" She looked down but her vision blurred and she felt dizzy again before she could get a good look at the person.

She could hear Tadase's coming up the stairs. She couldn't face him right now, she just couldn't! She heard a knock on the door. Hearing "Come on Amu hurry up! I'll catch you I promise!" from below, she decided to just risk it. Amu waved her charas over to her and whispered, "Follow me." Then she jumped.


	6. A Long Walk

**Komarii: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! :3**

Chapter 5

"KUKAI!" What are you doing here?" Amu shouted looking up at her green eyed friend. "Tadase was talking about you during the whole meeting so I came by to see you. And I guessed by the way you ran away from him that you didn't want to talk to him right now. After seeing him go up to your door I went to rescue you." Kukai said smiling brightly at his heroic deed. Amu was thankful for a savior, but she had expected someone else, someone with dark purple eyes instead. "Can't look a gift horse in the mouth, I guess." Amu muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Kukai said getting right next to Amu's face. "WAHHH!" She screamed, falling out of his arms. Kukai chuckled slightly and helped Amu stand up. "Please don't do that, Kukai." Amu said rubbing her now sore head. "Well, if you don't want me to do that you should speak louder." He teased.

Amu opened her mouth ready to fire off a comeback when they heard Tadase say,"It's ok . I'll see her later today at our date." The two glanced at each other before Kukai nodded to the right and mouthed "race". Amu's eyes gleamed as she mouthed "you're on". They both grinned before they ran down the street at top speed.

They both stopped miles away from her house, Kukai steps away from Amu. "I win!" She cheered, breathing heavily. "You…cheated! You took…a short cut!" Kukai complained, even though he had a wide grin on his face, gasping for air. "Hey! You're the one who took the long way." She teased, "And don't you play soccer anyways? That sport evolves a lot of running." Kukai mock glared at the pink haired girl.

"Yeah Kukai! How are you going to become a professional soccer player by losing to a girl!" Daichi, who had just appeared, said. Kukai rolled his eyes and laughed at his little chara, who hadn't changed after all the years. "I think I'm going to be fine." He said ruffling Daichi's hair. His chara muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"DAICHI!" Three voices shouted in unison. "We missed you!" Amu's charas said as they came out from behind Amu. Kukai and Daichi were speechless as the charas encircled them. "A-Amu…um are these who I t-think they are?" Kukai stuttered. Amu nodded her head yes, blushing a bright pink. Then Kukai smiled so wide it was almost bigger than his face.

"Oh my god! This is insane. Ran! Su! And… Miki… Oh my god…MIKI you're back out again!" He shouted looking between the three. Then he paused, a confused look crossing his face. "Amu, why did Miki come back out of her egg?" Amu sighed and looked down at her shoes. She muttered something inaudible and then said, "That's why."

Kukai looked at her for a second and shook his head. "Amu just tell-" "Can we please not talk about this here? Um… let's go… OVER THERE!" She dragged him through an alley and behind a building. He looked at Amu for a second then asked "Why?"

Amu looked around and whispered, "That's where Tadase had us meet for our date." Kukai mouthed "oh" then whispered, "So you're going to stand him up?" Amu thought about it for a second then said, "No, well yes, but I'm going to text him that I can't making it today something came up." Then Amu took out her phone and did just that. Kukai shook his head and sighed. _Girls_ he thought.

"So," he started out, "when are you going to be able to face him?" Amu's face fell. "Well, I really have no clue." Kukai thought for a bit then suggested, " You could stay home for a few days. That might help you get over whatever the problem is." She thought about that for a second. _It would be nice to stay home for a few days. Nothing wrong with a few days off from school and away from Tadase. But that would mean a few days away from- _

"NO!" Amu screamed. Kukai gave her a puzzled look then said, "Whatever, but if you can't face the guy, being in almost the same classes as him is going to be hell." Amu sighed. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to now that you put it that way." Kukai smiled and said, "Glad I could help. Now let's get you back home."

They were almost at Amu's house when Kukai said, "You know what's kind of sad?" "What?" Amu said looking up at him. "It's only the first day of school and you're already skipping." Amu glared at him and punched him in the arm. "I can walk home myself, thank you very much." She said as she stormed off. "Bye cotton candy head!" Kukai said at Amu's back. Amu flipped him off as she walked into her house, hating the stupid nickname Kukai had given her in eighth grade.


	7. Problems and a Special Visit

**Komarii: OMG I'M SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN MONTHS! I'm so lazy BUT I'm going to write more since it's summer! But I can't write more this week cuz I have to get my cosplay ready for a con I'm going to. And I have to watch the entire anime again cuz I forgot it after 2 years (fail). So with out further adieu the next chapter!**

**Ran: She doesn't own Shugo Chara! Go go! Come on! Review too!**

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Amu had been to school. She just didn't know how to face Tadase and tell him… tell him what? Was she going to break up with him and shatter his heart? But then he would know it was because of Ikuto's sudden appearance. So would she stay with him then? But how long could she fake that she loved him? And Ikuto even said he wouldn't let Tadase get her with out a fight. So no matter what she did a fight couldn't be avoided. Maybe if she went out with Kukai they would leave her alone. No she shouldn't bring Kukai into this. Wasn't he already dating Utau? Besides she really loved Ikuto and missed him! Even though she had only seen him once and this week had been torture for her. She was stuck in a rut and she knew she wasn't going to go to school unless she figured out what to do.

"Amu-chi?" Su said softly. "You're going to have to go to school eventually. Your mom isn't going to let you stay home forever."

"I know I know Su. I just… I just have no idea what to do." Amu sighed, putting her head in her hands. "You could ask someone else for help-desu?" Su suggested. "No no… Rima wouldn't know what to do. Kukai already helped me out. Nagihiko would go tell Tadase right away. And Yaya hasn't had this kind of problem ever so she would just give me sweets and hope it got better."

They both sighed. "Well," Ran interjected," Why don't you ask Utau for help? She might have had this problem before and Ikuto is her brother." There were a few moments of silence as everyone contemplated the idea.

"Huh, that's not a bad idea Ran. But I should probably call her tomorrow. It's getting late so she might be getting ready for bed."

"That's not a good idea! Call her now and head over there!" Miki said flying in through the balcony.

"Nice of you to join us Miki. Where have you been?" Amu asked. "And why should I call her at eleven o'clock! She might be sleeping." "It doesn't matter! Just call her or everything might get very complicated!" Miki said panicking slightly. "Calm down Miki! This is already very complicated. What's the big deal? I think it'll be fine if I wait one more day." Miki shook her head and said, "Ugh, it's too late now anyways. But things are going to get a whole lot worse with you and Tadase."

Amu glanced at her other charas. "Don't look at us! We don't know what she means either." "Miki," Amu started, "Can you please just tell us what's happening instead of using riddles?" Miki sighed. "Alright, I guess it might help if I warn you. I saw Ikuto jumping from roof top to roof top and heading this way." There was silence.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT! Miki why couldn't you have just said that in the beginning!" Amu said shaking her chara violently. "Shit shit shit! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" "Well," Miki said her head still spinning, "It all depends on if you're going to let him in now or not." "Wait, what? What do you mean _now_? And ho-"

She was interrupted by a knock on her balcony door. Everyone froze. "Well?" Miki mouthed. Amu was shocked. How did her chara know he was already there? Her curtains were closed so she couldn't have seen him. Amu's head was spinning. _Well what am I going to do? Should I let him in? And what will happen if I do? Both of us are older now so- NO don't even go there. What will he think if he sees me now? _Amu looked down at her outfit. Black flannel pajamas bottoms with pink hearts and a worn out old t-shirt weren't exactly very sexy. But she knew she didn't have any time to change as she heard the knocks on the glass become louder. She took a deep breath and opened the door, half hoping Miki was wrong and half hoping she was right.

"Good evening kitten." Ikuto said flashing a sly grin. "Nice pajamas you got there." Amu glared at him but she knew that was coming. "I think it's more of a good night. So good night!" Amu said starting to close the door, happy with her escaping line. But a hand stopped the door. Amu looked up to see Ikuto's face centimeters from her own.

"Aww, don't make me feel bad. I'm just a concerned teacher coming to see him missing student." Ikuto said. Amu's face flushed. "I-in the middle o-of the night?" Amu stuttered, backing up slightly. "Well I had to wait for Utau to fall asleep first." Amu glanced at Miki, who was hiding in her old chara bag with the other two. Miki mouthed "I told you so" then went back in the bag.

"You really know how to tempt a guy don't you." Ikuto purred. Amu looked back up at him with a confused look on her face. "Giving me a taste of you after all these years and then disappearing for a week. It was killing me not being able to see you so I had to go see what was wrong with my little sick student. But it looks like you're perfectly fine."

Amu's back hit the wall. She hadn't noticed she had kept backing up but she had ended up backing herself into a corner. She looked up into his violet eyes, getting hypnotized be the changing purples and blues.

"You're a very bad student, kitten. Do you know how I have to punish bad students?" He whispered in her ear. Amu felt shivers go down her spine. Dozens of bad images flashed through her mind. Her face turned tomato red. She glanced down, unable to meet his gaze anymore.

He lifted her chin up, making her look at him. Her lip quivered slightly, waiting for what would happen next. He smiled evilly and slowly brought his face closer to hers. Amu tilted her head up to his and closed her eyes. There lips just brushed when something crashed into the room tipping over a table and chair.


	8. An Explanation

Komarii: Ok I'm not even going to try to make excuses now -.-; I really SUCK at updating and I hope I'll write more but I'm a lazy bum so who knows. I give you the approval to shank me if necessary to relieve your pent up anger. But now I shall warn you DON'T EXPECT FAST UPDATES! I have no one to remind me to update so I forget…

Ikuto: This idiot doesn't own us!

Komarii: You're lucky you're hot or I would totally kick your ass right now…

Ikuto: But you know I'm sexy ;)

Chapter 7

With their moment interrupted, Amu looked past an annoyed Ikuto to see what caused the noise. There was a wriggling lump under the sheet of Amu's knocked over table. Sliding away from Ikuto's grasp, she slowly made her way over to the strange thing. _Is it a ghost? _Amu shivered at the thought. She grasped the sheet and in a swift motion yanked it off.

"I can't believe you dropped me-nya!" Yoru exclaimed flying towards Ikuto. "Did you really forget I was in your pocket!"

Ikuto opened his mouth and closed it again a few times, as words seemed to be failing him. Deciding to go with the obvious he stuttered out, "Y-Yoru? But how? And why?" "What are you talking about? I was just talking a nap during one of your lunch breaks. Wait… this isn't the orchestra practice room. Where are we-nya?" Without giving stunned Ikuto a chance to respond he continued. "Ooooh. We're in _her _room! Did ya really miss her that much that you had to leave after one day in the orchestra?" He teased.

But Ikuto had to endure more then anyone knew. With the search for his father still continuing, having to leave everyone he knew and cared about, and having the only person who was always there for him go to "sleep" he was more alone then anytime in his life. Replaying all this in his head he finally snapped.

"One day... one day? Is that how long you think you've been asleep! We let me tell you something, it's been five years! Five fucking long horrible years! Don't just try to play this off as another one of your tricks because if it is I will beat the shit out of you! You have no idea how much shit I had to put up with, how alone I was all that time. And you'll never fucking understand because you're the one who left me all alone!" Ikuto screamed bloody murder at his chara.

Amu had never seen him this angry, and neither had Yoru. They both just stared in shock and they were kind of scared. Ikuto was shaking, but it wasn't because of the rage coursing through him, as they saw soon after, or heard you could say.

"You don't understand and you never will. You d-don't know how much it hurt to be abandoned. I thought I woul-wouldn't have to deal with this again after Easter was defeated." Ikuto's breath shuddered as he tried to force air into his lungs. He could feel the corners of his eyes burning as he fought the tears risking to spill over from all the pent up rage, sadness, and loneliness. He just couldn't cry, he hadn't for so long! And he had already gone through this before so why was he so hurt? He clenched his fists and looked up at his chara. He attempted to glare but he couldn't, not after he missed him after all these years.

Amu looked at the boy in utter shock. This was Ikuto here, the guy who was tough as nails and the only emotion you saw was a playful smirk. But here he was breaking apart, about to cry. Ikuto crying! It was such a foreign concept to her. She couldn't bear to think about all the things he had to have gone through to make him just shatter. Amu felt really bad then. Sure her chara Miki had gone back into an egg, but she still had Ran and Su! But she ignored them and made them go back into egg form. And even when they were gone she still had her family and her friends. But who did Ikuto have after Yoru left? Not a single soul, no family he could find, besides Utau, and he left her along with his friends.

That's when Amu finally got up the courage, and had to fight a severe blush, sadly, to just go up to Ikuto and hold him next to her tightly. That's what he did for her after she snapped when she saw him, so now it was time for her to return the favor. The blue-haired boy was surprised by the sudden forwardness of the girl, but he was happy to have her near him. She was the one holding him together and he was glad to have her back by his side.

Arms wrapped around each other, Amu held Ikuto as he released the tears that had been building up for a long time. Yoru suddenly feeling remorseful looked down at the ground. He sighed, knowing he owed Ikuto an explanation at least.

That's when the other three charas in the room finally got bored in Amu's little bag and wanted to see what was going on. Miki slowly peeked out and looked around. She was a little stunned to see Amu holding Ikuto and seeing the boy crying in her arms. But seeing the two finally together at last made her smile. She kept looking to see a toppled over table and a window still open. _The two could've at least stopped the cold air from blowing in._ She started to get out of the bag, when Ran announced the one thing she had failed to spot.

"OH MY GAWD! Look, Yoru's here!" Miki's eyes almost popped out of her head at her companion's words. Then she saw him, and she smiled so brightly, it lit up the whole box.

"YORU!" Miki scream as she flung herself at the other chara. Her sudden out burst shocked everyone. Ikuto removed his head from Amu's now soaked shoulder and rubbed his eyes, shielding his face from Amu, more embarrassed than you could imagine. But afterwards he wrapped his arms back around her, not willing to let her go again. Amu flushed as she turned to look at the two reuniting charas.

Ran and Su slowly made their way out of the box to see their strangely acting friend. Miki and Yoru looked ecstatic to see each other again after all the years apart. They hugged each other tightly and looked at each other, their eyes sparkling. Then it hit Amu.

"Wait a second… You both disappeared after we separated and now that we are together again you both suddenly come back out of your eggs. Why? It doesn't make any sense." Amu asked scratching her head in confusion. "And don't give me the same answer you did last time. I think Ikuto and I both deserve an explanation.

All the charas sighed. Why couldn't Amu figure it out? She had basically just explained it! "Wait, I think I get it kitten." Ikuto said; already back to his teasing self. "You do! Well then explain it! 'Cus I don't get it in the slightest." Amu said, mad that she was the only one who couldn't understand. "Well, I don't know how Miki used to act around the other charas, so I'm only inferring this because of how she reacted to Yoru. But since you love me," Amu blushed red and looked away as he said this, "And Miki and Yoru seem to love each other; I think Miki represents your love interest. So when I left you were heart broken," Another blush came from Amu, "And Miki showed that by going back into her egg."

Amu considered this for a second. "So if that's really why it happened, you love me, too, and you were heart broken when you left me?" Amu asked, looking up at Ikuto with pleading eyes, hoping that was the case. Ikuto was surprised by the look in her eyes, but smiled back down at the worried girl. "Of course I love you Amu. I always have." Then he brought his face down to hers and kissed her smiling lips.

Amu's eyes widened at the sudden contact and the fact that he was taking her first kiss, but she didn't care and she liked the way his lips felt against hers. Amu closed her eyes and kissed Ikuto back. Ikuto pulled back after a few seconds and chuckled at the pouting look Amu gave him. "So," he began, "Are you going to come back to school?" Amu just nodded, still under his spell. Ikuto smirked at her dazed look. "Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a peck on the forehead, said good night, then snuck back out the way he came. Amu smiled brightly, so happy at the way things were turning out. But then she realized what she had just agreed to. She banged her head against the floor in defeat and groaned. Slowly getting up, Amu crawled into bed, worrying about the problems soon to come.


End file.
